This invention relates to landscaping bed dividers of the class employed for forming a boundary between adjacent landscaping areas.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a landscaping bed divider having significant advantages, in that it:
Provides a neat landscaping edge between landscaped areas.
Provides an effective root stop between landscaped areas.
Is versatile in that it may be employed in the separation of landscaped areas incorporating grassy margins, wood chip margins, gravel margins and cement margins.
Is further versatile in that it may be used with equal facility to divide landscaped areas of varying contour, whether straight, angled, arcuate or irregular.
Is easily installed and, when installed, is securely anchored in place against shock induced by striking, lawnmower passage, or ground upheaval.
May be manufactured in modular units which may be joined end to end to form a continuous strip of any desired length.
As ancillary functions, it may be employed as a concrete form or as a guideway for carrying lawn or garden electric lighting wires, or irrigation conduits.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a landscaping bed divider comprising a continuous anchoring and dividing plate having opposite side faces on its upper margin, at least one tubular edge piece, and connecting means for connecting the tubular edge piece to one of the side faces, longitudinally thereof. The dividing plate is downwardly tapered to provide a ground-entering wedge with the result that the divider may be installed by hammer or foot pressure, with the tubular edge pieces seated firmly against the upper surface of the ground, thereby stabilizing the assembly in its operative position.